Si tan solo no me hubiera emborrachado
by Ared Eikart
Summary: ArgentinaxChile. Chile gana a Argentina en la semifinal den Mundial 2014 y Manu y Martín se pelean. ¿Qué hará Martín cuando, a mitad de la noche reciba una llamada de Manu pidiéndole ayuda, borracho y perdido en algún lugar de la selva?


_Mundial 2014. Semifinales._

_Juego de hoy: Argentina v/s Chile_

_Río de Janeiro/Entretiempo/ empate 0-0_

-Che Manu!, están jugando rebien hoy- Le pasa una de las dos Coca-Colas que habían comprado.

Manu se atragantó con su completo.

-Tú diciendo algo tn amable?, estai raro hoy día.

-Y sí…-Martín rió-Porque "sé" que vamos a ganar.

-…El wn creío-

Los gritos volvieron a resonar en las gradas, ahogando sus voces.

-Vamos!-dijo Martín

-Dale! DALE CHUPETE!-

-Pero qué haces? Boludo MARCÁLO!

-Entró, entró! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!-

El Estadio estalló en vitoreos.

-Me estás cargando…-comentó Martín picado

Manu le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaban los clásicos cantos de "_vamos chilenos"_ y el humo rojo estallaba por doquier, una vengala que explotó justo sobre ellos iluminándolos con su luz surrealista mientras Martín, en silencio, lo miraba fijamente sin terminar de creérselo.

_Fin del segundo tiempo_

Martín empujó a Manu, se dio la vuelta y corrió.

-Que onda…¿Martín?...-Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se vieron separados por la multitud.

Esa noche, Martín no fue a la celebración de Chile, Manu trató de convencerse de que eso era normal, pero por más que perdiese, Manu siempre iba después a celebrar con Martín…y ahora que ganaba una sola vez, lo dejaba solo.

"…_Estúpido Martín"_, casi inconscientemente se sirvió otro vaso de piscola…y otro…y otro…

-(hip!) salud por Chile!(hip!)

_Mientras tanto Martín…_

Estaba solo tirado en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad, cuando sonó su celular, con un suspiro decaído miró la pantallita

-¿Manu?, te querés seguir riendo de mí…?

Presionó para cortar la llamada fastidiado, a los cinco segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez simplemente lo dejó, tras un momento sonó el contestador automático:

_-"Hola, soy Martín, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal"-_sonó un ¡Bip! y luego habló Manuel

-(hip!) Oye Martín…aquí hay muchos árboles y bichos…¿Sabes como puedo volver al hotel? (hip!), parece que me perdí…(hip!), ¿por qué me dejaste solo?...

¬¬U…Martín contestó.

-¡Pero mirá que sos pelotudo! ¿¡Cómo que te perdiste? ¿Estamos en BRASIL! Es un lugar "un poco" grande!

-(hip!) Es que como no estabas la fiesta era muy fome y me fui solo (hip!), y ví un mono…(hip!) y como estaba aburrido lo seguí.

"_^^U Seguiste un mono…"_

-Podés ser un poco más específico?, decíme cómo es donde estás.

Martín se levantó, salió corriendo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-(hip!) Bueno…está una flor naranja, y unas frutas y…

-No, Manu! Algo más grande.

-Esta…se escucha un río (hip!), debe ser el que pasa cerca del hotel.

-Sí! ¡eso!...acercáte al río y esperáme ahí.

-Ya

-Pero esperáme!

-Sí, Martín…gracias.

_10 minutos más tarde…_

Exhausto, Martín se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de respirar.

-Por fin te encontré Manu…

Recién en ese momento Chile notó su presencia, levantó el rostro hacia él, enrojecido en la nariz y en las mejillas por efecto del alcohol, parecía asustado, pero en cuanto lo vió su expresión se tiñó de alivio.

-Estaba asustado…-murmuró Manu, luego se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Martín, pero como su equilibrio estaba afectado por el alcohol, tropezó y cayó sobre él, haciéndole perder también el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

En cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa, Martín dibujó una media sonrisa, e hizo girar a Manu para quedar sobre él.

-De esta no te escapás- Estaba a punto de robarle un beso cuando Chile, emocionado, señaló un lugar entre los árboles sobre él.

-Mira Martín! El mono volvió, ¡vamos a seguirlo!

¬¬U

_Más tarde en el hotel… _

Martín leía en el sofá al lado de la cama y Manu dormía en la cama…al principio Martín había querido despertarlo, regañarlo, golpearlo, molestarlo, abrazarlo…pero estaba tan lindo y tranquilo que se resignó a dejarle dormir.

Un sonido le distrajo. Miró a la cama y vió que Manu le observaba adormecido.

-Ah…perdonáme, ¿te desperté? Si querés apago la luz…

-No hace falta…-Manu se sentó sobre la cama-…debes estar cansado, ¿qué haces levantado aún?

-Vos estás en "MÍ" cama, boludo, nada más estoy pasando el rato para levantarme.

-Pero Martín…-la adormecida mente de Manu repasó todas las veces que el argentino había, o intentado, meterse en su cama, o simplemente al despertar, estaba ahí-…sigues enojado y por eso no kerí dormir conmigo?

Martín le miró sorprendido.

-No…creía que vos querías dormir solo…y que no podía aprovecharme de un pibe tan borracho.

-De cuándo acá tan consiente tú?- Manu dibuja una semisonrisa- Fuiste a buscarme…así que supongo…que estoy en deuda contigo…por una vez no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Martín. Manu se cubrió la cara con las colchas.

-Antes de que me arrepienta- Gruño, avergonzado.

Martín sonrió y se metió junto a él en la cama; apagó la luz.

-Es mi turno, chilenito- le susurró- Te voy a dar tu premio por ganar el mundial, te lo merecés.

Manu se descubrió la cara, estaba sonrojado y miraba a Martín algo asustado. Intentó gritarle alguna clase de grosería o insulto, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando vió su traviesa sonrisa.

-Yo…-Manu lo intentó otra vez, en esta ocasión, Martín posó delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Te re-quiero, Manu- le dijo en voz baja- lo sabés, cierto?

No le dio tiempo a responder y le besó, no tardaron en dejarse llevar, no era tampoco la primera vez que se veían en esa situación, pero como siempre Manu se resistió con torpeza (sin usar ni de cerca toda la fuerza que hubiera podido), tratando de aparentar que aquel lío era solo cosa de Martín, siempre culpa de Martín.

El argentino comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sin separar en ningún momento ese beso enloquecedor…Martín presionaba y Manu respondía con tímidas caricias de su lengua. Le quitó la camisa y la arrojó lejos, fue a parar en algún lugar desconocido de la habitación como lo que era: un simple estorbo.

Martín se apartó para mirarle, ambos jadeaban y el chileno, con el cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, se veía más exquisito que nunca, se relamió los labios.

-Deja de mirarme así, wn- Manu trató de ocultar el rostro con el cabello.

Martín se inclinó y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, su pecho, su estómago…Manu gimió y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para no dejar escapar ningún sonido más…aquello le pareció realmente cómico al argentino, que volvió a su rostro, apartó las temblorosas manos de Manu y las colocó alrededor de su cuello y volvió a besarlo, sólo que esta vez fue diferente, más increíble, más mágico, más pasional que la primera, entonces las manos de Martín continuaron el recorrido, con suaves y exquisitas caricias que los hacían vibrar de pasión a ambos…

El cuerpo entero de Manu se tensó cuando la mano del argentino se posó en su entrepierna, donde una notoria protuberancia se marcaba en sus pantalones…

-Para…-susurró Manu con voz ahogada-…no puedo…

Martín comenzó a masajear su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Ahh…no…Martín…detente…

-¿Querés que me detenga?...no mientas- contestó, volviendo a besarlo (Manu contestó el beso), y comenzó a desatar el cinturón que también era u enorme fastidio.

Martín "siempre" tomaba el control del mismo modo, sin que Manu fuera capaz de impedirlo, le hacía sentirse tan perdido e indefenso, tan a su merced…también él quería hacer algo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Martín.

Pronto Martín bajó el cierre del pantalón de Manu y lo deslizó hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su despierta protuberancia. Entonces Manu separó el beso, avergonzado, en un instante de lucidez en que volvía a ser consiente de lo que hacía; jadeaba.

-No…no, Martín…

El argentino le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, atrapándole en su mirada mientras deslizaba su mano por el estómago hasta su entrepierna, cuando llegó a ese lugar, los ojos de Manu se abrieron por la sorpresa y tomó aire repentinamente, pero ninguno apartó la mirada, solo pensaban el uno en el otro sin que nada en este mundo fuera más importante.

Entonces Manu se relajó y quedó tendido sin ofrecer resistencia alguna. Martín lo comprendió, sonrió y acarició toda la longitud de su miembro.

-Ahh…ay…-Manu alzó la mano hasta el cabello de Martín, y se volvieron a besar. Un breve pero perfecto contacto. Entonces Martín se apartó y en un instante se deshizo de su propia ropa, para volver a besarlo.

Así, de ese modo era muy agradable estar, pero el deseo ardía en su interior (de ambos) con mucha fuerza, mutuo e incontenible, no podían aguantar, entonces lentamente, introdujo su miembro en la apretada entrada de Manu, ambos gimieron, juntaron sus labios y se besaron casi con desesperación mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápido, sus bocas fundidas en una sola, la respiración jadeante, el calor, el intenso amor, la hermosura y magia del momento, uno y otro fundidos en uno solo, hasta el momento del clímax.

-Ah…Martín!...Martín…

-Manu…hmm…ah…

Exhaustos, quedaron tendidos uno junto a otro, abrazados y así se durmieron.

FIN


End file.
